The present disclosure relates to a hollow elongated member configured for deflection.
A hollow elongated member is used as an access tool for introducing various medical devices into a body cavity or a lumen of a living body or as a member which configures an insertion portion or the like of a flexible endoscope. An elongated member of the type described is configured such that it can deflect following a shape or the like of a biological organ so that a movement thereof in the living body can be carried out smoothly.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 9-117413) discloses an elongated member as a member for use for an insertion portion of a flexible endoscope. The elongated member is configured by connecting a plurality of first tubular elements having a groove formed thereon and a plurality of second tubular elements having a projected engaging portion provided thereon for engaging with the groove. In the elongated member, a push-pull member connected to the elongated member or the like is pulled by a hand to move adjacent ones of the tubular elements relative to each other to deflect the elongated member. Further, an operation for loosening the force applied by the pulling is carried out to deform the elongated member into a linear shape.
In such an elongated member as described above, the force applied to deflect the elongated member is transmitted from the proximal end side to the distal end side through engagement between the groove and the engaging portion of the tubular elements. Therefore, the ease in transmission of force upon operation depends much upon the shape of the groove, engaging portion and and other relevant features of the tubular elements.